User talk:Lishkee
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please note that your recent posting of your video-related message for a wide variety of random admins without really identifying yourself well comes across like this: :Hi, I'm $RANDOM_WIKIA_GUY, and I'd like to ask you, $RANDOM_ADMIN, which pages you would to see defaced with $RANDOM_NEW_FEATURE. Like most other Wikis (I'm sure), there are better ways to contact people, all at the same time. This is through our forums. In future, please ensure that you use this method, and please suggest to your other Wikia staff members to do the same. Also, your posting style comes across strongly as being some random newly signed up user that nobody's ever heard of before. Really doesn't engender much trust. Thanks. -- Sulfur 14:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Sulfur. I'm sorry if Lisa's edits came across badly. Lisa works for Kaltura, not Wikia but it's my fault for not explaining the best way to pass on information about this new feature to Kaltura. For details on what this is about, please see the posts that I made on Forum:Video editing. Angela (talk) 15:11, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :My apologies indeed if my messages weren't accepted well, I tried to make sure it was clear that I worked for Kaltura, and that I'm new to the community and therefore was contactng a few admins to try and get some input and learn how best to contribute. In any case, I'll continue to do some research and hopefully will get the hang of it quickly. Cheers, Lisa – Lishkee 16:56, 16 February 2008 (UTC)